After the intervention technology of femoral artery is completed, compression haemostasis method is generally adopted. The advantages are vascular structure is not destroyed, the objects filled with gel or collagen are not needed to be stitched, hospitalization time of patients is shortened, and artery blood vessel can be puncture used repeatedly for many times in short time. However, the disadvantages are working strength of medical personnel is increased, and immobilization on bed of patients for 24 h affects body recovery of patients after operation severely. Besides, traditional bandage of existing hemostasis device needs complicated binding process, unprofessional personnel is unable to operate, and patients are unable to move lightly, otherwise the hemostasis device will be displaced.